


anywhere with you feels right

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, they're just precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: chaeyoung flies sana out to paris during their vacation time





	anywhere with you feels right

**Author's Note:**

> inspired and titled from Paris In The Rain by Lauv (can y'all tell he inspires me a lot lmao) and a gif of sachaeng from the airport AND a tweet from @nabongsbunny on twitter!

Chaeyoung’s laugh reverberates off of the buildings outside, barely managing to catch a stumbling Sana as they exit the nightclub they had come across earlier in the evening. The atmosphere feels heavy in her lungs, a moisture that hadn’t been there before filling the air and clinging loosely to their skin as their feet thump against the cobblestone road. She finally manages to get Sana to stand upright, slinging one of the other girl’s arms around her shoulder while her own holds her up at the waist.

She had barely convinced Sana to fly out to Paris to see her, bargaining that she would pay for her plane ticket and pick her up personally so that she would feel safe. In reality, she knew that she could have just pouted and Sana would have given in, the older girl having always had a soft spot for Chaeyoung’s expressive eyes.

As promised, no one recognized them as they wandered the streets both during the day and under the moonlight. The weather has been nothing but perfect, a comfortable warmth wrapping around them even now as they walk towards their hotel. Sana’s worries evaporated immediately, and Chaeyoung suggested the nightclub as soon as she realized how comfortable Sana was.

She’s considerably less drunk than the other girl, between having been exploiting her adult age as much as possible with Jeongyeon and Nayeon to increase her tolerance and just not drinking nearly as much as Sana as the night passed, wanting to be sure one of them was of sound mind to get them home. But drunk Sana is adorable, all wide smiles and airy giggles as she leans on to Chaeyoung for support.

The first droplet of rain finally reaches them, landing square on Sana’s nose. Chaeyoung’s face splits into a fond grin as she watches Sana’s nose scrunch in displeasure. “Ew, rain,” Sana mumbles, almost personally offended as more droplets fall from the sky. Chaeyoung can’t stop her own laughter.

“This is good rain,” Chaeyoung assures her, pulling Sana just a bit closer now that the ground is starting to get wet. They pass a couple that give them a warm smile, Chaeyoung returns it in earnest. “It’s warm rain, the kind of rain you want to dance with someone under.”

“Even _kiss_ someone?” Drunk Sana is filled with childlike wonder at this revelation, words hushed as though it were a secret of the universe, and Chaeyoung can’t help but smile at her wide, enthralled eyes.

“Yes, Sana, even kiss someone,” her words are filled with barely contained laughter. Her shoulders are starting to hurt from holding Sana up, but she pushes the discomfort aside in favor of assuring Sana’s safety.

“I wanna kiss s’mone in the rain,” Sana slurs slightly, leaning closer to Chaeyoung, enough for her to see the sparkle in her hazy and unfocused eyes. “Y’ever kissed someone in the rain, Chaengie?”

Chaeyoung smiles at her friend’s inebriated state, blinking away the raindrops that have fallen into her eyes. “I don’t think so, but I think I would like to, too.”

Sana’s eyes flicker with something so fast Chaeyoung barely catches it, before she smiles wider than before and lets her head roll back against Chaeyoung’s shoulder, rain cascading onto her face. “You were right, Chaengie. Warm rain s’nice.”

Chaeyoung shakes her head at the girl beside her, cheeks hurting from how much she’s been smiling at her. They finally reach their hotel, Sana gasping when Chaeyoung greets the doorman in the minor French that she knows. “You can speak a _whole ‘nother language?_ ”

“You’re such a dork,” Chaeyoung laughs, pulls her into the elevator and presses the button to their floor. Sana is still enthralled by the fact that Chaeyoung is a ‘language goddess’ until they reach their room, immediately abandoning all coherent thought to flop herself onto their shared bed face first.

“No no, get your ass back up,” Chaeyoung commands, grabbing Sana’s wrists and tugging her gently until she’s back in a sitting position. Sana pouts at her with tired eyes, and Chaeyoung momentarily wants to let her go back to sleep because she looks adorable when she’s whiny, but she knows she won’t be comfortable when she wakes up. “C’mon, let’s get your makeup off.”

“Will you do it for me?” Sana whines, pout still in tact on her face.

“Of course.”

The smile she gives is blinding, Chaeyoung matching it as she offers her hand to her drunk friend. They wander into the bathroom, Sana plopping onto the closed toilet seat while Chaeyoung finds the makeup wipes, delicately removing the foundation and eye makeup from Sana’s skin.

“You’d hate me if I ever let your pores fill with gunk after a night out,” Chaeyoung chuckles, too focused on the task at hand to notice how Sana’s drunken eyes bore into her face.

“Could never hate you,” Sana mutters, Chaeyoung assumes she meant it for only herself but her thoughts were vocalized without her knowing. A light blush dusts her cheeks at Sana’s unfiltered words, but ignores it for Sana’s sake. Once she finishes cleaning Sana’s face and has her brush her teeth, she pats her cheek fondly and tells her to go put her pajamas on while she cleans her own self up.

By the time she returns, Sana is once more sprawled out onto the bed, half unconscious but thankfully in her pajamas this time and not in the jeans she went out in. Chaeyoung just shakes her head fondly and turns off the lights, engulfing the room in darkness save for the moonlight pouring in through the balcony window. She crawls into the bed beside Sana, nestles herself into the blankets and readies herself for a good night’s rest, but Sana’s voice reaches her ears before sleep does.

“I gotta tell you somethin’,” she sounds almost asleep, voice heavy and slurred, “but you gotta promise not to tell _anyone_ . _Especially_ Chaeyoungie.”

Chaeyoung pauses. Sana must’ve forgotten that she’s here with her somewhere between being drunk and exhausted. On one hand, Chaeyoung doesn’t think she should hear this, doesn’t want to invade Sana’s privacy despite being drunkenly offered the information. But on the other hand, she’s foolish and curious.

“Okay, we won’t tell anyone,” Chaeyoung replies, still facing away from Sana. A second passes, then a shy giggle reaches her ears.

“I like Chaeyoungie. Like, _really_ like her,” Sana’s voice is filled with such giddiness talking about Chaeyoung, making said girl blush heavily on the other side of the bed. “She’s really cool ‘n pretty ‘n stuff. I wanna kiss her in the rain ‘n stuff, too. Y’know?”

Chaeyoung’s mouth is dry from nerves and her heart is beating like a drum in her chest. “Yeah.. yeah I know.”

“But don’t tell her, promise?” Sana sounds so assertive, even as she throws her arm across the bed like a limp noodle in a poor attempt to be threatening. “I like watchin’ her from-” a drunken hiccup interrupts her, “from a distance, s’fun and safe.”

Chaeyoung nods dazedly, realizes Sana can’t see her a moment after. “My lips are sealed.”

“Mm, good,” Sana sounds happy again, snuggling into her pillow. “Nighty night.”

Chaeyoung’s mind swims with happy thoughts. “Goodnight, Sana.”

-

Chaeyoung wakes up with a mane of blonde hair in her face that isn’t her own.

Apparently the blankets weren’t warm enough for drunk Sana, and she had decided in the middle of the night that Chaeyoung was the nicest source of warmth in the room and curled her body around her. There’s a leg that isn’t hers wrapped around her thighs, an arm strewn lazily across her chest, and soft, warm breaths ghosting against her neck from where Sana’s head is rested on her shoulder.

Instinctually, Chaeyoung’s hand comes up to comb through Sana’s long locks, feeling Sana’s satisfied breath hit her chest as she snuggles closer to Chaeyoung. The younger girl ignores how her heart beats a little harder in her chest with the knowledge she was given the previous night. Granted, she’s always liked Sana too, but her heart has always been a free spirit. She had assumed, like always, that any feelings she harbored for the Japanese girl would have gone away by now. But they linger, warming her heart like a mug of piping hot tea on a rainy day.

Now her heart feels like a roaring hearth, knowing that her feelings may be reciprocated. 

“Mm, morning,” Sana grumbles, squinting her eyes shut the moment she opens them due to the light streaming in through the window. “Shut the lights off, they hurt.”

“I can’t shut off the sun, Sana,” Chaeyoung giggles, continues playing with Sana’s hair to soothe her. Sana only grumbles, buries her face further into the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck in an effort to avoid the sun. Something in her jolts and she sits up slowly, distancing herself from Chaeyoung’s touch and stretching as nonchalantly as possible. “What happened last night?”

“We went to a club and you got shitty drunk, I basically carried you home in the rain, you told me you wanna get smooched in the rain,” Chaeyoung teases the older girl, laughing when she whines in embarrassment and hides beneath the thick duvet. “I helped you take your makeup off, you’re welcome, and then we got into bed and you-” Chaeyoung probably shouldn’t tell Sana that she knows of her previously unspoken feelings for her, so she diverts very (not at all) smoothly, “-said nothing and we went to sleep.”

Sana’s face pokes out from beneath the blanket, eyebrows knitted and eyes squinted towards the shorter girl. “Well _that_ doesn’t sound suspicious at all. What really happened?”

“Nothing, we went to sleep and everything was fine,” Chaeyoung continues to dig herself into this helpless hole. Sana just stares at her, eyes wandering her clearly nervous expression, before something dawns on her own.

“I confessed to you, didn’t I?” She sighs defeatedly.

Damn it.

“Drunk you told me not to tell anyone, so my lips are sealed.”

“Chaeyoung.”

“Ugh _fine_ , yes you told me you like me and think I’m cool, which honestly was the _most_ shocking part of all of that because who honestly thinks I’m _cool_ -”

Sana chuckles, but it’s lacking any of its usual warmth. Her eyes look sad as she picks at the frayed seam of the duvet. It kind of tears through Chaeyoung’s chest like a knife, seeing her look so beaten down. “You’re gonna clown me now for it, aren’t you?”

Somehow, Chaeyoung knows that anything she says to Sana right now won’t register properly. If she says no, Sana won’t believe her. If she says yes, Sana will think she’s pitying her. So she goes with her gut feeling, leans closer so that her face enters Sana’s little safety cocoon and presses her lips to Sana’s forehead, then her nose, then, as gently as she can, her lips.

Sana tastes like warm rain. It makes Chaeyoung’s heart flip energetically in her chest.

“No clowning,” she mutters against Sana’s lips, feels how her smile grows against her own. Sana doesn’t let the opportunity slip, leans forward to capture her lips more fully, to delve a little deeper and really and truly kiss Chaeyoung. Not that she’s complaining, but her elated smile only serves to break a perfect kiss.

“You know,” Chaeyoung breathes out between another series of quick pecks, Sana’s blinding smile almost too much of a distraction, not to mention the sparkling in her eyes. “It’s still raining outside, if you want that smooch.”

Sana pushes her off the bed, but it’s worth it when they drench themselves in the downpour on the balcony, lips finding one another’s over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @tigermochaeyu


End file.
